A Promise Kept
by Nova Strike
Summary: This is actually based on Mega Man Legends. Why's Mega Man Juno so, well, negative? WHY does he smile all the time? What's with this guy? This is my take on his history. Trigger's in it toward the end though. Don't read if your a purist and don't like ori
1. Never Venture into an Alley alone

A Promise Kept  
Chapter 1: Never Venture Into An Alley Alone  
  
  
It was a time before the humans rejected the group of machines later known as Reaverbots. The two were capable of living peacefully, side by side. Seeing a human talking with a machine, or even a machine choosing a human as it's mate was not abnormal. It was a golden age, before fear streamed through both sides like a stream going on it's journey from one body of water to another. The world was at peace, and everyone was happy. Noone cared or wondered where the machines had come from or why they were there. Or so it was thought. The young machine hovered by the main office wordlessly. For a beauracratic model, he was considered quite handsome. He had silky, light purple hair that went down to the middle of his back, and silver-gray eyes that caught the noonday sun. His body was draped in white formal wear laced with red patterns and a large red marking resembling an eye with a solid red circle inside another circle on his lower body; part of the beaurocratic ensemble he wore. The entire outfit was trimmed in black. His arms hovered at his sides. It was his day off, hence, he was merely enjoying the veiw.   
  
At the foot of the hill, both humans and machines worked side by side, constructing a large hole in which they intended to build the Sub Cities for the machines to live in and rest and relax, as humans did in their own cities and homes. They had to work quickly, in case they weren't building inland enough. Already many mazes filled with the treasures of the time were isolated by the rising seas, almost completely inaccessable except to those with flying machines. The young machine smiled slightly to himself. His younger sister was down there giving a helping hand. Although trained in the same feild as he was, she didn't have to be asked for help in other activities. She was much more social. It was difficult to beleive they were brother and sister, but they were. His sister was mostly organic; genetically engineered from scratch, but there was enough components taken from his origional design that they were, by law, brother and sister. And they were very close. Finally the machine hovered over to the construction site, and was quickly greeted by his sister, who wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Of the two, she was somewhat more energetic.   
  
"Hi Juno. How're you?" She asked, brightly. Juno nodded slowly.   
  
"I'm functioning properly. You, Andromeda?" Juno responded. Andromeda smiled happily.   
  
"I'm doing fine. We're already putting up the buildings, see?" Andromeda said, indicating a large building. Juno nodded.   
  
"HEY YO ANDY! Get over here and help us out! This thing's heavy!" Someone called out. Andromeda made a face before responding.   
  
"Coming!" Andromeda called back.   
  
"Juno, I've gotta go. Watch yourself, OK? There's been alot more people on edge about machines lately." With that, Andromeda darted off to help everyone else. Juno was quiet a minute before turning and starting to watch everyone in the city. 2 of the 3 Sub-Cities were complete, awaiting linking to the main computer; Mother-2; Eden. As Juno proceeded on his way, he suddenly stopped when a human male stepped in his path.   
  
"Hey, machine boy, you hungry?" The guy said snickering as a ring of people slowly began circling him. Juno started to explain he didn't need to eat when the guy interrupted him again.   
  
"I think you need a knuckle sandwich. You know why? Because it's about time you machines learned your place!" With that, the group started to close in.   
  
"Hey, don't you little BOYS have something better to do, rather then pick on a guy? I mean puh-leeeaaaaze!" Came a young female voice. The group stopped and turned simultaniously to face the sihlouette of a girl; hair ponytailed, blue hair catching the breeze and fluttering softly, the same as her jacket and skirt. The ring shifted slightly, uneasy.   
  
"I said LEAVE HIM." The girl repeated. The first punk, apparently the leader, stepped forward.   
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked. The girl stepped into the light, smirking. She had pure-blue hair, green eyes, and a denim jacket over a white blouse. She wore a blue school uniform skirt, and tennis shoes. Before anyone reacted, she leapt at the group, fists a blur. Quickly she knocked the ring to the ground and turned to their leader, the last one standing. She turned to him and smiled darkly, beckoning him to fight.   
  
"The name's Medley. But that will be the least of your concerns in a couple minutes!" She smirked, lunging. The young punk grinned as well and lunged as well. The two quickly began to fight. Juno knew he should have left, but he was intrigued by the young girl fighting for his honor. Generally, didn't men fight for a woman's honor? He was grateful too, she was defending him like this, although he didn't know her. He wanted to thank her, but how? Suddenly he heard the cry of someone in pain and hurried over. 


	2. Don't do that, it Hurts

Chapter 2: Don't Do That, It Hurts  
  
  
The punk was running, fast, and the girl who called herself Medley was on the ground, apparently Juno's main attacker had stabbed her back. Quietly, Juno touched the injury carefully, She growled.   
  
"What do you want? You better get out of here before some more thugs come." She growled. Juno ignored her and lifted her off the ground. Medley growled some more.   
  
"Are you listening!!??" Medley snapped. Juno merely proceeded to carry the girl to the hospital. As soon as he arrived, the receptionist called in a doctor. After she was taken to a room, Juno looked at the receptionist.   
  
"Will she be repaired soon?" Juno asked quietly. The receptionist sighed.   
  
"It depends. Normally people rocover quickly, unless they lack a will to get better. Then their stuck in the hospital for months." She responded. Juno sighed, then went outside. Along the walls of the hospital grew some honeysuckle and a few snapdragons, his favorite flowers. Thinking, he finally picked a few flowers from their bushes and re-entered the hospital when he finished. Shyly, he appoached the registration desk.   
  
"Excuse me... About that girl I brought in a few minutes ago.. Where is she?" Juno asked.   
  
"Down the hall, first door on your left." Replied the receptionist. Juno nodded thanks and rushed to the room. The room was empty; she was barely in. Looking at her rest, Juno felt an emotion he wasn't used to. He wanted to hold and protect her so much, it was almost an instinct. She rolled over and looked at him.   
  
"What's your problem? You don't have to thank me." Medley growled, trying to seem aggressive. Juno blinked.   
  
"I calculated the odds of your being lonely so I thought..." Juno began.   
  
"You got the lonely part right. You don't know what living on the streets is like. It's scary. You beauracratic models have it really easy." Medley said quietly. Juno put the flowers in her hands.   
  
"Why don't you reside in a house?" Juno asked softly. Medley sighed.   
  
"I don't know why I'm telling you, but... My mother died when I was still a baby, and my father was killed in a housing accident 3 years ago. I don't have any other family, so I took to the streets before anyone could get to me. But you'll see. Soon as I'm out of the hospital I want to get a job at the children's hospital." Medley said, smiling shakily. Juno smiled back warmly.   
  
"I'm sure you'd do fine there." Juno said reassuringly. Medley smiled again, yawned, and fell asleep. Juno smiled quietly to himself, and left Medley so she could rest. Juno found it difficult concentrating on his duties the past few days. Almost everything reminded him of Medley, and he didn't know why. Even Andromeda noticed.   
  
"Juno, if your having a problem concentrating, why don't you take a vacation?" Andromeda finally asked on afternoon during Juno's break. Juno looked at his sister before answering.   
  
"I... I am not sure. Maybe tomarrow I will try getting my mind back on protocol. I will be off-duty." Juno said quietly. Andromeda nodded.   
  
"You do that."   
  
Medley was restless. She'd been in the hospital for a week, and she felt confined. She hadn't been up all week, and doctors didn't tell her anything. Medley shifted slightly. The bed was too soft, and her pillow was too soft. She was used to concrete and old newspapers, not soft beds and pillows. However, after a while she got moderately comfortable and yawned, adjusting her blanket so she was warm. It was lonely with noone to talk too. The nurses didn't come in often, thus she was lonely. Quietly, she looked at the small boquet of honeysuckle and snapdragons and smiled slightly. That beaurocrat. He'd been oddly nice, not too stuffy, like many other beaurocrats. She wouldn't mind if she saw him again. But to him, she was likely just some nut on the street. Sighing, she looked out the window longingly when there was a knock at her door. "  
  
It's open." Medley said, sighing deeply. The door opened with a slight creak and then was closed.   
  
"Greetings." Came a familiar soft voice. Medley rolled over in surprise.   
  
"Hi!" She said, surprised. Juno nodded.   
  
"How have you been this week? I presume repairs are going as scheduled?" Juno inquired. Medley nodded.   
  
"If you ask me, I'm doing great. I can sit up now. I'm hoping they'll let me on my feet by next week." Medley said. Juno nodded.   
  
"It wasn't as severe as calculated then?" Juno asked. Medley blinked.   
  
"Uhm.... No, it's only a shoulder wound. I won't be using my left arm for a while till it heals completely, but that can't be helped." Medley said, happy to have him to talk with. Juno smiled cheerily. He was just glad she was alright; that she wasn't mortally wounded.   
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Juno asked, somewhat shyly. Medley giggled and blushed slightly.   
  
"I'm flattered.. But like I said, they won't let me on my feet. I'd need a wheelchair; their afraid I might fall down, even though it's a shoulder wound." Medley sighed.   
  
"But I'd love to get out of this room." Juno looked thoughtful.   
  
"I will return." Juno said, before exiting the room. Quietly, he made his way down the hall to the nurses desk.   
  
"Excuse me, might I borrow a wheelchair?" Juno asked. The nurse looked at him directly.   
  
"What do you want it for?" She asked, slightly nerviously.   
  
"I'd like to take the paitent in room 609 for a walk." Juno said. The nurse sighed then wheeled a wheelchair around the desk and handed it to him.   
  
"I'll be expecting this back, hear? Don't go dismembering it." The nurse said. Juno nodded his thanks, ignoring the comment, and returned to Medley's room silently. Medley watched Juno return, wondering what he was going to do. Whatever he was up to, she was slightly uneasy. Juno picked her up gently and carried her to the wheelchair. Gently, he set her down so she was sitting in it. Before she could say anything, he wheeled her out front before speaking.   
  
"How did your week progress? Well, I hope?" Juno asked.   
  
"I dunno. Pretty boring. I don't particularly like staring at the same 4 walls, twenty-four seven." Medley sighed. Juno nodded slowly.   
  
"It must be quite unintresting." Juno said calmly. Medley nodded.   
  
"It's not my cup of tea, but that's life. Chews you up 'n' spits you out." Medley said quietly. Juno nodded agreeance again. Medley quickly changed the topic.   
  
"Seen the news lately?" Medley asked.   
  
"No..." Juno said warily.   
  
"Good, you wouldn't beleive what the press is spouting nowadays. Some nonsense about robots getting murdered. I don't think that's true myself. People've gotten better about killing living people, haven't they?" Medley said. Juno blinked.   
  
"I'm.. Not certain. I would hope they know better then take the life of a living being. And people've is not a word." Juno said. Medley agreed quickly, ignoring his people've statement.   
  
"I'm sort of glad you guys built those sub cities, gates, and mazes underground when you did. I mean, it must be sad not seeing daylight, but your alot safer. People seem awful hostile lately." Medley said. Juno felt flattered she cared about the well being of himself and other machines.   
  
"I'm flattered." Juno finally said calmly. Medley smiled shyly.   
  
"Thanks for taking me on a walk... I feel embarressed for not asking this when we met last weekend, but what's your name?" Medley asked. Juno smiled.   
  
"My designation is MegaMan Juno, however please, I ask you call me Juno." Juno said. Medley nodded.   
  
"Ok... Juno." Medley said. Juno smiled and wheeled Medley back to her room and helped her back into her bed. Medley looked him square in the face.   
  
"Juno, are you gonna visit some more tomarrow? It gets awful lonely here." Medley said. Juno looked thoughtful, then smiled.   
  
"I'll try." He said. Medley smiled and whispered a thank you before Juno exited the room. 


	3. Good Bye, Over World

Chapter 3: Goodbye, Over World  
  
  
Juno kept his word, and made an effort to visit her daily, after work, and on his days off. He was starting to feel attached to her; attracted by her soft side, which, he quickly learned was a side few had seen in her. He performed his duties with a lighter heart, even making jokes, rarely, but still, an amazement to everyone. His energy really seemed to boost when she was walking again, and he even laughed. Finally, Andromeda cornered him one day during his break.   
  
"Why've you been so chipper lately? Normally your pretty calm." Andromeda said. Juno smiled.   
  
"No reason, why?" Juno said. That was all the evidence Andromeda needed.   
  
"Think about it Juno, you've been acting like a lovesick pup for a while now. You just said a sentance in normal English instead of saying something like 'I have no cause for my pleasure' or something." Andromeda stated, crossing her arms. Juno sighed.   
  
"Alright.. I met this girl, and.." Juno began before Andromeda interrupted.   
  
"OK, enough said. Girl in life, brother acts like lovesick pup. I'm surprised your intrested in a woman! Does she feel the same way though?" Andromeda asked. Juno sighed.   
  
"I am not certain... She seems to enjoy my visits though." Juno said. Andromeda looked smug.   
  
"Have you tried chocolates?" Andromeda asked. Juno blinked.   
  
"No.."   
  
"Try them and see how she reacts."   
  
"How will eating chocolate help any?"   
  
"GIVE her the candy, don't eat it! Or a rose. Maybe she'll like a rose."   
  
"What if I presented her with both articles?"   
  
"Then she'll likely be very very happy." Andromeda said.   
  
"Where do I locate roses?" Juno asked. Andromeda quickly gave Juno directions to places to find roses and chocolates before he could ask more questions. Medley quietly combed her hair into a ponytail glumly. She was finally leaving the hospital, but all she could think about was trying to see Juno again. She didn't understand the feeling she felt around him. She always was happier when he was near. And now she would have to resume wandering the streets until she could apply at the Children's Hospital, and most likely she would never see him again. She ached inside. There was a knock at her door. Quickly brushing off her skirt, she opened it. It was Juno.   
  
"Hi.." Juno said shyly, forgetting to say 'Greetings' rather then 'Hi'.   
  
"Hi.." Medley replied, just as shyly. Juno tried offering a smile.   
  
"I hear your repairs are complete and that you are being released, so I thought I'd aquire something for you." Juno said quietly as he handed her a bright red rose and a small box of chocolates. Medley blushed crimson.   
  
"Thank you.." She said, equally quiet as she sniffed the rose daintily. Juno smiled, squeezing her good shoulder affectionately.   
  
"So where are you going from here?" Juno asked. Medley sighed.   
  
"I'll probably apply at the Children's Hospital, but the way things have been going lately, with people being relocated underground with you guys, I really don't know. I'm kind of scared." Medley said, trembling slightly. Juno looked her in the eyes. Without knowing why, he began to speak.   
  
"You needn't be afraid. As long as I funtion, I promise I'll make certain noone inflicts damage upon you, regardless of the consequences." Juno said, holding her close. Medley gasped slightly in surprise, but returned the embrace. Juno soon let go and looked her in the eyes again.   
  
"Are you ready to depart?" Juno asked. Medley blushed brightly but nodded. Juno quietly opened the door and led Medley out, and stayed by her side. The night air was crisp and cold as they approached the residential area. Medley stopped when she saw police had it barricaded, but Juno quietly urged her to go ahead. Medley quietly approached an officer shyly, then spoke.   
  
"Sir?" Medley said shyly. The officer turn to her, coldness on his face.   
  
"Yes?" The officer's voice was steeled with strange aggression. Medley cringed slightly.   
  
"Might I ask what's going on?" Medley asked.   
  
"We're relocating people who have been reported as siding with machines underground. And judging by your.. COMPANY... You'll likely wind up with the other Machine-loving traitors with your precious machines-- Underground, where you belong! State your name." The officer said sharply. Medley quivered, somewhat scared.   
  
"Medley, sir." Medley said, frightened. The officer skimmed his papers.   
  
"No last name?" He asked. Medley shook her head.   
  
"No sir." Medley said, starting to feel frightened.   
  
"Well Miss.. Medley.. Your name's on this list, so do our streets a favor and take yourself and your FRIEND underground where you belong." The officer hissed. Medley cringed and walked back to Juno.   
  
"That guy needs an attitude adjustment." Medley snorted. Juno blinked.   
  
"What happened?" Juno inquired.   
  
"Remember what I said about relocating?" Medley said.   
  
"Yes. Why?"   
  
"Lets just say it'll be a loooong time before I see sky again." Medley grumbled. Juno frowned.   
  
"Are you sure?" Juno said. Medley nodded.   
  
"I'm being told to go underground. Not fun." Medley said, slightly irritated. Juno squeezed Medley's shoulder gently.   
  
"Alright.. I'll help you locate a suitable area to call your own." Juno said. Medley gave a small smile.   
  
"Thanks Juno." Medley said. Juno smiled back. By the time Medley and Juno were underground, it was somewhat crowded. People were already getting into their own spots and fending off anyone trying to take it. Medley looked at the crowd, somewhat annoyed, then looked at Juno.   
  
"I'm gonna find myself someplace to perch, I'll see you later, OK?" Medley said. Juno nodded.   
  
"Affirmative." Juno responded, turning to leave.   
  
"HEY! YOU CAN STOP BEING SO PROPER ANY TIME YA KNOW!" Medley called after him. Turning her attention to finding a spot to call her own, she found a high ledge and climbed it. Once there, she sat and rocked on her heels, watching the crowded mess below, wondering why noone was spread out. Finally, she decided to speak out.   
  
"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE SPREAD OUT OR SOMETHING!? THIS AIN'T EXACTLY A SMALL AREA!!" Medley hollared. The crowd stared at Medley in unison, surprised. Medley crossed her arms.   
  
"Yeah, you people heard me! Spread out, huh!? It's cramped in here!" Medley hollered.   
  
"But.. What about the Machines!?" Someone in the back yelled. Medley rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh puh-leeeze! Why would you be afraid of them?! Why are we down here in the first place?? Because we treated them as sentient beings! Equals! And they ARE our equals! I dunno about you people, but I think the Machines are probably the only friends we've got! I mean, those Abovegrounders turned their backs on us, just for being friends with the Machines! So who our friend and who's our enemy?" Medley snorted. Warily the crowd buzzed, talking it over. Medley rolled her eyes again.   
  
"Aaah, your a bunch of sissies." Medley grumbled, lying down and going to sleep for the night. 


	4. Two Worlds

Chapter 4: Two Worlds  
  
  
Morning came all to quickly. Looking at her watch, Medley wondered why she was awake at 1:00am. Suddenly she noticed she was being nudged by an enormous metal paw. Looking up groggily, she saw an enormous canine robot. Medley sat up sleepily.   
  
"Well hello. Why'd you wake me up so early..?" Medley asked sleepily. The large canine just turned and trod away, as if beckoning Medley to follow. Medley glanced at the now-empty area where the crowd had been, blinked, then followed the canine. As it sensed her following, it's pace soon increased. Medley increased her speed to follow when the creature suddenly leapt into the entrance of the passage they just left, and lay down, blocking all entry to it. Glancing around, Medley noticed the rest of the people sent underground were there, and then some. Before she could do anything, however, a loud explosion erupted from the area she had just left.   
  
"What was that!?" Someone cried.   
  
"It sounded like a bomb!" Someone else yelled. The air quickly became one of panic. Even Medley was scared; who would try to kill them all? Medley shivered, when the canine machines suddenly rose again and started to urge people into the narrow passage that led away from the room. Too frightened to argue, the crowd slowly moved through the passages to a green door. It opened into an enormous chamber, colored with pale pastel colors and geometric designs. The people knew it well; it was part of the Main Gate they had helped build. Gradually people began to mill around the room, wondering what was going on. The lights were dim, and once everyone was inside, the door closed, and the canine robot that had brought them there stood quietly, docile. Soon people began getting resettled, although a bit wary. Medley looked at the canine, puzzled like everyone else, but glad that the creature had gotten them all away in time.   
  
She was yawned drowsily and lay down again, and shut her eyes, getting ready to catch up on the sleep she had just missed. Juno gave a sigh of releif from his chamber. Everyone had made it just in time, and there were very few injuries. He wasn't surprised the people above ground had tried to kill them all; the people above ground were awfully cruel to them to begin with, and he had a feeling this wasn't the end of it. Quietly, he watched the room. Everyone was sleeping. Relaxing very slightly, Juno began monitering the upper world. Medley awoke with a yawn and a stretch when someone's alarm clock buzzed. Not too many people were awake yet. Medley guessed it was a bit early for most people. Running her fingers through her hair, Medley started looking around at the area. It was a large chamber, with 3 doors and one connecting passage. Picking her way around everyone, she made her way to the empty passage and began looking around. Aside from a couple machines who were clad in red, the passage was clear. It wasn't really a passage to anyplace, but it kept her preoccupied. Finally, she sighed. The passage way was narrow, and she guessed they were quite deep underground.   
  
Sighing, Medley wondered what they would do about food and water. Surely they weren't expected to die of starvation or anything. Medley gave a slight shiver of fear and sat, leaning against the wall. Medley sat there in silence when she heard the sound of doors opening. Medley nearly leapt to her feet and strode back into the chamber. The sound had aroused next to everybody, and people began to investigate the passages behind the 2 doors that had opened up. Warily, Medley entered one of the passages and walked along the breif path to a ladder leading above ground. A couple people milled around it.   
  
"What's a passage leading above ground doing here?" Someone asked. The other person, a man, shrugged.   
  
"Don't know son. Don't even know where it is above ground. These dungeons are like mazes. The robots have been here long before we were." The man said. His son sighed.   
  
"I wish I could still see sky." The boy said. Medley quietly ignored their discussion after that, and began climbing the ladder. If it was a passage out, she would rather risk the city then be down underground much longer. Opening the doorway slowly, she looked around. The area was still forest; dense with trees and undergrowth. Medley slowly made her way through when she heard someone yell.   
  
"GET YOUR GRUBBY MITTS OFF ME!!" Andromeda struggled against the police officer's grip, fighting to run feircely.   
  
"Stupid girl, stop struggling! We're only going to the station for some questioning!" The officer hissed. Andromeda spit in his face.   
  
"Yeah right. Your questioning entails electric chairs, don't they?" Andromeda snarled. The officer growled and reached for the weapon at his side when someone kicked him, hard. The officer spun, only to be punched in the face. He quickly released Andromeda and held his face. Andromeda looked at her rescuer and blinked.   
  
"Who...?"   
  
"I'm called Medley. Now lets scram before this guy calls backup." Medley said, disappearing into the trees. Andromeda shrugged and followed. Medley soon clambered up a tree, followed by Andromeda.   
  
"So, why were the cops after you?" Medley asked, suddenly.   
  
"Because I helped with the Sub Cities, and because I'm not like regular humans." Andromeda said. Medley tilted her head to one side.   
  
"Your not?" Medley inquired. Andromeda shook her head.   
  
"I'm genetically engineered. One of the beaurocratic units is my brother." Andromeda said.   
  
"And the government wants to know what makes you tick?" Medley asked. Andromeda nodded.   
  
"To be honest, we foresaw this kind of human hatred thing coming for months. We just didn't expect them to turn on their own people. Everyone underground came as a surprise, but we're already taking care of it." Andromeda explained.   
  
"How?" Medley asked.   
  
"Don't worry so much! We don't plan to kill anyone down there. We really aren't intrested in fighting, but if we're attacked, we have no choice. So, I take it your one of the people sent below ground?" Andromeda quickly changed the topic.   
  
"Uh huh. Hate it down there." Medley said. Andromeda chuckled.   
  
"You get used to it. Don't worry, I doubt you'll be down there too long." Andromeda said. Medley sighed.   
  
"I hope not. It's boring. Can't use anyone as a punching bag." Medley griped. Andromeda laughed.   
  
"We'd better head back. Never know what these people might try up here." Andromeda said. Medley sighed, nodded, and followed her back into Main Gate.   



	5. The Pain of Loss

Chapter 5: The Pain Of Loss  
  
  
By now, most people were milling around the large chamber, as well as it's open connecting passages. The chamber looked more like a temporary place to call home; cots were arranged in family groups, and upon each cot was a pillow and blanket. Occasionally a small stuffed animal was on a cot, mostly for the littlest ones. The area was dimly lit, however it rang with the calls of children playing, and adults talking. The air of tension hovering over the place had thinned greatly; people seemed more relaxed and at home.   
  
"Hey, thanks again." Andromeda said as she turned to leave. Medley merely nodded as she worked her way through the maze of cots and people. Finding a clear spot, she sat down and stretched. Idlely, she began watching other people go about their business silently, something she did often. Silence usually wasn't in her vocabulary. Idley, she rubbed her left shoulder, which was rather sore from punching anyone out so soon. Finally giving in to her shoulder's protests about being used so soon, Medley began to seek out some painkillers. Suddenly the ground rumbled, knocking everyone down. Frightened, most people looked around. Medley frowned; she was gonna find out what was going on. Getting up, she began making her way through.   
  
"What's going on here!?" Medley growled. One of the people near the exit to the area above ground was able to answer.  
  
"Everyone above ground is attacking Main Gate!" He said, somewhat alarmed. Medley frowned.   
  
"We're sitting ducks down here! Someone get ahold of the beaurocratic unit in charge of this district and report what's happening up there, if their trying to figure it out. I'm going topside." Medley said, firmly. Before anyone could protest, she climbed the chute to the exit and was outside. She needn't look to long to find the group of attackers; they were clad in military uniforms, and carried weapons. Medley growled. She could probably take them out one by one, but not as a unit. Still, it was better then not doing anything. Rushing onto the feild, she quickly darted amidst the soldiers, fists flying. The soldiers were confused easily; not expecting anyone to punch them. However, they did spot their attacker, and prepared to open fire. Medley swiftly darted for cover as soon as she was spotted, and hoped the bullets wouldn't shatter the boulder she hide behind; the weapons were rather high-power. Soon the sounds of gunfire shifted back to Main Gate. Medley peered out to see the mechanical inhabitants were finally fighting back. Quietly, she made a run for the forested area near the hidden Main Gate entrance. As she ran, she felt a sudden searing pain in her arm. However, she mustn't let on that she was running for it; hence she bit her lip and darted into Main Gate. Once inside, she quickly took a look at her arm, frowned, ripped off her shirt sleeve, and tore it so she could use it as a bandage. Bandaging her wounded arm, she looked around, and was surprised that nobody was inside except the children, and they were terrified. Medley was suddenly gentle and cheery; disregarding the turmoil topside.   
  
"Hey there... What's wrong you guys?" Medley said, addressing the little ones gently. The smallest ones sniffled, but one of the children, close to 9, wiped his eyes.   
  
"Our Mommies and Daddies went out there to fight." He said, sniffling. Medley smiled warmly.   
  
"Their doing it so you guys can be safe, you know." Medley said warmly. The children sniffled, then shyly creeped over. Medley sat down.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be ok." Medley said. One of the youngest frowned.   
  
"But Daddy said people are killed sometimes when fighting." she said. Medley nodded.   
  
"I know... Trust me." Medley said softly. Quietly the children huddled near her; frightened, and she was the only one who was old enough to tell them what was happening. Juno watched Medley comfort the children from the entrance and smiled slightly. She could be highly aggressive, but she was so gentle with the little ones, even though there was a battle going on topside. As he watched, most of the children began dropping off to sleep, exhausted from fear and crying. When they had fallen asleep, Juno went over and touched Medley's shoulder gently. She looked up with a start; exhausted herself.   
  
"Oh, hi!" Medley said, smiling. Juno smiled back.   
  
"Greetings.. Where were you?" Juno asked. Medley yawned.   
  
"Ugh.. Topside. Those soldiers aren't what I'd call friendly." Medley joked. Juno frowned. "Are you damaged?" Juno asked, worriedly. Medley shrugged.   
  
"Just my arm. I'll be ok." Medley said.   
  
"Allow me to examine it." Juno said. Medley held up her injured arm, and Juno unwrapped her wound and looked at it.  
  
"Bullet wound.." Juno said, gently placing his fingers into it. Medley squealed, which woke a couple of the children, but Juno took out a medium sized bullet and crushed it in his hand, then dropped it to the ground. He then helped Medley to her feet.  
  
"Come with me." Juno said softly. Medley nodded slowly, then stepped over a couple small children as she followed Juno. As they passed the main entrance Medley suddenly heard it open and felt a twinge of panic. Juno froze, and looked back to see some of the human soldiers. Medley looked and saw them as well, and quickly hid behind Juno, frightened.   
  
"Out of the way, robot." One of the soldiers growled. Juno stood firm.   
  
"No." He said, his soft voice firm. The two soldiers raised their weapons.   
  
"Then die like the scum you are." The second soldier snarled. Medley caught sight of the weapons from behind Juno. She knew they could damage him heavily, or worse. She couldn't let them... As the soldiers prepared to fire, Medley darted from behind Juno, and took the shots head on. When the smoke cleared, Medley lay on the ground, still. Juno gaped, then frowned at the soldeirs, who were aiming again. Juno growled, and, in a rare show of anger, he fired a bream from his hand, and eliminated them both. Juno silently lifted Medley's stilled form from the ground and held her against his body, upset. He was startled to hear her speak.   
  
"J..u..n..o...?" Medley said quietly, voice hoarse with pain.   
  
"Medley..! You function!?" Juno said in slight surprise.   
  
"Juno.. I'm scared... I can't move..." Medley said, fear in her voice. Juno brushed her cheek with his hand.   
  
"I'm certain you will continue to function.. It was only a couple laser weapons...!" Juno said, becoming frightened himself.  
  
"Lasers... Then I'm defanaitely done for... I heard lasers are able to kill a person in minutes." Medley said quietly. Juno became alarmed.   
  
"No! You will not deactivate! I forbid it!" Juno said, anxiety in his voice; the first time he expressed and emotion so highly. Medley looked Juno in the face.   
  
"I'm.. Sorry.. Juno.. But don't be sad... Keep smiling... Please...?" Medley said quietly. Juno held her closer.   
  
"I shall... I promise I shall.. Medley... I..love you..." Juno said quietly. Medley looked at Juno, and smiled weakly.   
  
"Juno.. I love you too..." Medley said as she closed her eyes. Seconds later, she went limp. Juno's eyes widened.   
  
"Medley! Wake up!!" Juno cried, shaking her gently. When she didn't respond, he held her body tight against him, and, for the first time, he wept. The battle ended several hours later, but Juno felt no sense of victory. He kept in his quarters, still cradling Medley's body. He was aching inside; he would give about anything just to have her back. However, he finally had to get the casualty report for Mother. Silently, Juno placed Medley's body into a small capsulesque storage unit; padded, in case it stored any machine. Before sealing the unit, Juno took a small red rose out of a storage compartment and clasped her hand around it. Finally, he kissed her lips softly before sealing the unit. A knock came at Juno's door as soon as he finished. Juno opened the door, and down upon the small messenger. The messenger presented him with a feild report and scurried away to it's tasks quickly. Juno unfolded the small peice of paper silently, and began to read. The battle had been won, but many of the humans who had joined in were dead, and the rest, severely injured. Reading on, Juno stopped. His sister had been reported as missing after the battle. Juno felt his pain worsen; why his sister? Why now? He didn't know. He didn't know if he'd ever find out. Juno silently crushed the slip of paper, and filed the report, but his heart wasn't in his work. He felt empty; lost, and horribly alone. 


	6. To the End

Chapter 6: To The End  
  
  
Years passed, and eventually the Machines won the war with the humans of the overworld. The Machines promptly began assigning Districts to each beaurocratic unit on the islands that were once continents. Juno remained Master of District 12; however he merely obeyed protocol. The centuries on the island passed this way. Soon after the war a new series of robot, called Purifiers, were created, looking much like the humans whose lives were lost. More time passed, and the mechanical civilization began to fade into history. Juno maintained his watch over his district, never caring for any kind of life. As Mega Man Trigger gazed upon Juno's dying body, and heard his final spoken words, he felt no compassion for the strange robot.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me. My backup files are already being stored on Eden. I... ea..ger...ly.. a..wa..i..t my....ne...xt ac.....ti.........va........tion....." Juno whispered, fading out, a smile upon his face. He claimed to await activating as he died, but truly, he felt little reason to survive. He had lost everything long ago; he welcomed death with open arms. He hadn't found out if his sister was dead; and he had lost the only one he every loved. The one joy left he felt at the end was the thought of seeing Medley's smiling face again after he passed on. She would have been proud; he had kept his promise to the end. After Trigger and Data exited the large chamber, a small figure approached Juno's remains. She had fluffy, silky blue hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes, and white and black armor with a red half-moon on her neck. Quietly she knelt by Juno's remains, and took out a single red rose and placed it upon his chest. Tears danced in her eyes. It was Medley; alive after so long, but now she was a machine, no, they were called Reaverbots now, herself. Silenty, she blew a kiss to him, and rose.   
  
"Purifier unit Diffusion requesting hidden backup files of Beaurocratic unit Mega Man Juno, pronto." She said softly. As the download began, a smile played on her lips. She couldn't help but thinking one thing. Juno had kept his word.   



End file.
